


Of Fiancees with Chocolate

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: The Of... Series [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Kame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day brings more than just the excitement of chocolate. Jin learns as much from his fiancée, Kame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fiancees with Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains girl!Kame!
> 
> I’m back again with the SEQUEL to Of Lovers in Stilettos!
> 
> Fetish: Sitophilia, otherwise known as Food Play.

The midday sun was shining through Jin’s top floor office, to which he was thankfully not facing. It would have made strained his rather tired eyes. Work was extremely busy that day, for reasons rather unknown to him. It seemed like everyone wanted all of their work to be done before the weekend, which was generally a normal practice, but this was abnormally in excess.

 

His cell phone suddenly vibrating in his pocket was what finally brought him away from his work. “Moshi Moshi? Kame?”

 

“Hi~”

 

Jin smiled as he leaned back in his leather chair. “And what’s up with my Turtle-chan?”

 

“Oh nothing~”

 

“Oh? So you just called to hear my voice?”

 

“Pfft, no, although I suppose that’s a nice benefit.” Kame teased back. She could just feel Jin pouting through the phone; she smiled at the image. “Actually I called to ask you to come home early.”

 

“Of course, babe, but what’s the special occasion? What do you have planned?”

 

She gawked at the phone. Was he kidding? “Jin, honey, have you looked at a calendar today?” No response. “Were you even looking around outside when you were driven to work?” Another guilty silence.

 

“Was there something I was supposed to see?”

 

“How could you _not_ see it? It’s everywhere today! It’s Valentine’s Day, dear.”

 

Jin mentally slapped himself. Now he knew why so many of his employees kept pestering him for an early night off.

 

“I completely forgot.”

 

“I figured you would. So now that I’ve reminded you, I’ll be seeing you tonight at seven, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you at home. I love you.”

 

Kame smiled, “I love you too.”

 

Jin shut the phone and returned to his work with more vigor. There was a weekend with just Kame ahead of him, and a giant pile of work was not what he wanted to see on Monday morning.

 

Without taking a break, Jin managed to finish up all of his work by 5:30 and got almost all of his employees out by the same time as well. He figured an hour and a half would be enough time to grab a little gift to give to his lover and called his chauffeur to say he didn’t need to be picked up.

 

His search for a small gift brought him to many department stores, but he eventually found the perfect store and along with it, the perfect gift: a tiny set of earrings, encrusted with diamonds in the shape of turtles.

 

Satisfied with his gifts he began his trek home. On the way home he looked at the numerous young couples enjoying each other’s company, aging from high schoolers to older married couples. He hoped that one day he’d be that old married couple with Kame.

 

A rather loud group of boys were walking down the street, obnoxiously singing, “Chocoreto~, chocoreto~, chocoreto ga oishi ni!”

 

There were five of them altogether, but the two boys in the front looked to be the leaders. One was leading the singing, while the other seemed to be brooding. The silent one finally spoke up.

 

“Hayato, you’re being too loud.” A small glance was sent to the taller of the two leaders.

 

Hayato sent back a childish grin. “Oh stop being such a downer, Ryu. You’re just jealous ‘cause I got more chocolate than you did. Not like all of that chocolate matters anyway. I just want _your_ chocolate.”

 

“Why mine?”

 

“’Cause yours is the only one I want.”

 

Jin smiled at that. He could tell that the two cared for each other and knew they would face a lot in being together as two men, but as long as their loved prevailed, nothing would separate them. Gender doesn’t matter when it comes to love.

 

Jin checked his watch and gasped, it was already 6:25. He was going to be late if he hung around any longer. Gauging where he was from his apartment, he was about a 30 minute walk away. “Better get walking then.” As anticipated, his walk home took a half-hour, meaning he was just a little bit earlier than what his fiancée had wanted.

 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. “Tadaima!” Jin yelled out as soon as he entered the foyer.

 

Kame came running out from the kitchen, wearing a frilly pink apron over her pink blouse and form fitting jeans. He received a hug and a kiss on the lips before she stared at him with a smile.

 

“Okaeri.”

 

“He toed off his shoes and allowed Kame to walk him to the kitchen, enjoying the somewhat angled view he had of Kame’s low riding jeans, hanging on the curve of her hips and hinting at the generous swell of her butt.

 

He didn’t realize she was saying something until he almost ran into her when she stopped. She glared and poked him in the chest. “You weren’t listening again were you?”

 

Jin gave a sheepish smile. “Not really?”

 

“Jin! What am I going to do with you?”

 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close in a loose hug. “Well, first you’re going to marry me, and then we’ll have lots of sex – oh, but love-making is more appropriate now, isn’t it?– and then we’ll have a big family with lots of kids. That’s what you’re going to do with me.”

 

Kame laughed and gave a quick peck on the lips to Jin. “All in due time, dear.”

 

Jin leaned in and gave her another quick kiss. He smirked as he leaned back to look at her. “Why don’t we already get started on the love-making?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Kame smacked his arm, “Not right now! We need to eat first!”

 

“I’m more than willing to eat, as long as you’re the main dish.”

 

She laughed again. “How about I be your dessert?” She left him behind with a wink and entered the kitchen, missing Jin’s eager nod and grin. Like a puppy he followed after her, wanting dinner to be finished as soon as possible so that he can jump straight to dessert, but as soon as he entered the kitchen he stopped. It looked like Kame had set up a dinner for two by candlelight.

 

Kame turned off the lights and lit the candles on the table, giving the room that unique romantic setting. The dishes laid out were perfectly placed, the food his beloved fiancée had made looking all the more delectable under the warm candlelight glow.

 

Kame sat down, indicating for Jin to follow as well. “I hope you like the meal. Ueda helped me with some of it since she wanted to make something for Ryo-kun too.”

 

Jin couldn’t stop staring at the food. “Babe, this looks fantastic! What are we waiting for? Let’s eat already!” He grabbed his utensils and immediately began cutting into the meal that Kame had so lovingly prepared. She smiled as she watched him happily eat her food. As funny as he looked when he was excited, she would never want to pass up a moment to see Jin’s excitement over the simplest of things. It was one of the things that attracted him to her.

 

Jin paused momentarily to open the bottle of wine that was on the table. He walked to her side, a glass in hand and asked, “A glass of wine for you, miss?”

 

“Oh yes, please?”

 

Jin expertly poured her a glass, swirled the glass from the stem a bit to let the red merlot breathe, and then settled it in front of her. She took a sip and smiled graciously, giving Jin the heads up to pour his own glass.

 

When he sat back down, he grabbed his glass and held it up towards Kame. “To our love.” He smiled.

 

She returned the smiled, “To our love.” And their glasses clinked together. They sipped their wine slowly, letting the semi-dry alcohol run down their throats.

 

“I bought something for you on the way home, you know, to make up for forgetting the occasion?” Jin got up again to hand Kame the tiny box he bought an hour before.

 

When she opened it she smiled brightly. “Turtle-shaped earrings? Aww, Jin! I love it, thank you.” Jin leaned down and gave his fiancée a light kiss on the cheek with a smile. It was good to know she loved it, even though it was a last minute gift.

 

After he helped Kame put on her earrings, dinner proceeded with a few conversations and loving stares at each other, and before they knew it, it was over. Together the couple cleaned up the area, Jin in charge of washing the dishes, and Kame in charge of preparing the dessert.

 

She knew Jin would be excited about dessert. Hell, even she was excited while she was making it with Ueda. She was smiling to herself when arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her. “I’m ready for my dessert now.” Jin’s breath tickled her ear and she shivered in excitement, but she restrained herself.

 

“Then head to the bedroom. We’ll be eating it there.”

 

Jin nuzzled her head one last time before giving it a quick peck and then running off to the bedroom. Kame was close behind him, their warm dessert in her hands.

 

Once she reached their bedroom she placed the dessert on the night stand by their bed. Jin, who was sitting on the bed, watched her the whole time. “And what is the dessert tonight?”

 

Kame uncovered it, “It’s the moistest chocolate cake you’ll ever eat, layered with thick chocolate icing. It’s pretty sinful.” She took a knife and sliced a piece off for herself and Jin before accompanying him on the bed.

 

Jin took one bite of the cake and his eyes shut closed. He moaned in satisfaction at the cake’s sweet taste and soft texture. Kame also took a bite of it and had the same reaction, agreeing that it was a very good cake!

 

When she re-opened her eyes, Jin had cut off a bite-sized piece and held it out in front of Kame’s mouth. Catching his drift she cut off a piece for him, and the two ate it off of the other’s fork.

 

Kame accidentally left a piece of icing on the corner of her lips, which Jin immediately spotted. He swooped in and deftly licked it off with his tongue. It was then and there that he decided that this chocolate cake tasted better with Kame than by itself.

 

He proceeded to scoop a piece of cake into his mouth before grabbing Kame and kissing directly on the lips. He licked at them carefully, asking entrance sharing the chocolate cake with his lover. When she finally opened her mouth in response to the kiss, he passed the cake between their mouths, surprising Kame at the weird combination of sweetness and texture that was being shared between them. It was weird, but Kame steadily grew to like it.

 

Kame was soon moaning into the kiss, giving Jin a greater opportunity to delve deeper into her mouth. His hands loosened their hold on her shoulders, letting them stroke down her curves in light caresses instead. They soon found the bottom of her blouse, lifting up to expose her torso and chest to his viewing pleasure, though he was still preoccupied with kissing her.

 

Being quite accustomed to undressing Kame, Jin easily followed his hands up her sides to her bra strap, unhooking it without having to break his lip lock. He slipped it off of her before yet again running his hands across her flesh.

 

Their kiss was finally broken when Kame moaned at the feeling of Jin’s hands rubbing her. Jin also took the opportunity to gently lay Kame against the bed.

 

“The cake was amazing, Kame, but you know how much I love to eat you up. So what better way to eat both than to put the two together?” Jin smirked as he grabbed a handful of what remained of the cake and proceeded to smear it across her chest.

 

Kame gasped at the moist heat that was now being spread across her breasts. When Jin leaned in and began to lick off the cake, she moaned loudly and clenched the bed sheets. His talented tongue ran all across her breasts, cleaning up the chocolate icing that was spread there, and even after the cake was eaten off by him, he continued to suckle at her chest, teasing her nipples with little bites and licks.

 

He finally moved away from her well-licked chest and began eating his way down her stomach, licking off every inch of chocolate cake that was smeared on her flat tummy. His tongue circled around her belly button, dipping in it occasionally and nibbling the sides a bit. She shivered in pleasure. The heat building up between her legs was calling for his attention and she was getting frustrated by the teasing, as he refused to fulfill her desire.

 

Her hands left the sheets to tangle in his hair, lightly urging him to move lower. Jin looked at her from her stomach and saw the lustful plead in her eyes for him to touch her. He finally surrendered and went down to her nether-lips, carefully moving aside her legs to expose her to his view. “You’re so beautiful, Kame.”

 

He began to lick at her, sucking up the little bit of lovejuice that had already accumulated around her nether-lips. Kame moaned loudly and pushed Jin’s head closer to her hot center. Jin continued to pleasure her, doing sinfully good things with his tongue until she came to her first orgasm. Jin drank up everything that came from her, licking at his lips once she was done.

 

“Delicious,” Jin exclaimed. He dragged himself up to share a kiss with Kame, an open-mouthed kiss that was filled with passion and love. It sparked up another fire in Kame, easily arousing her for another round.

 

She smiled at Jin and began to push him back to the bed. “It’s my turn to pleasure you.” She stripped him of all of clothes, but took an especially long time taking off his boxers, teasing him with light touches on his arousal through the fabric before fully exposing him.

 

She grabbed a tiny bit of chocolate icing and smeared on the tip of his penis. Leaning in, she carefully licked it off before fully engulfing him in her mouth. Jin groaned loudly as he felt himself harden into a rock instantly and tangled his own fingers in her hair. She licked all around him, occasionally sucking on him or scraping her teeth lightly on the underside of his cock. With her special treatments she was bringing him close to completion, and Jin didn’t want that to happen right away.

 

“K-Kazu, wait. I-I want to finish inside of you.” He said in between breaths. She complied and pulled away, but not before leaving one last teasing kiss on his tip, which had him sucking in a breath.

 

Jin gathered Kame in his arms, having her settle in his lap before positioning her over his erection. Once they were aligned he began to slowly sink into her entrance, the whole time staring at her to watch for any discomfort. She was taking in deep breaths as he entered her, trying to relax her muscles to get past any pain and straight to the pleasure.

 

When he was fully inside of her, she nodded her head to give him the okay to move. Jin started a slow rhythm, gently rocking his hips against hers. Kame grabbed onto her shoulders to tell him it was okay to move faster, and he immediately complied, holding onto her hips to help him thrust into her faster. Soon the two were moving in sync at a pace that was filled with pleasure at each thrust.

 

In between thrusts and moans, Jin kissed at any spots he could reach, helping to tighten the coil of pleasure in Kame’s body. He knew she was close to coming; he was on the edge too, but he wanted his lover to reach her peak first. He knew just the trick.

 

He reached a hand in between her legs and stroked at her clit, having her groan loudly and give a particularly hard thrust against him. He grunted at the feeling of her tightening walls, knowing that this would bring his end, but he continued to hold out and stroked at her tiny nub until she screamed out in pleasure.

 

Kame tossed her head back, arching her back as she dug her nails into Jin’s back, the pleasure rolling through her with intensity. She shook as she rode out her pleasure, her walls clamping down on Jin in a delicious grip.

 

No longer able to hold back, he let himself go to the pleasure and released within her, groaning as he orgasmed. He buried his face and Kame’s neck and kissed at it as he felt the last bit of cum leave him, coating her insides.

 

The two panted together, wrapped in a light embrace as they came down from their highs. Jin began to lean back against the bed, taking Kame with him so she could rest. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as her eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

 

“I love you, Kazu.”

 

She snuggled into his chest and gave him a tired smile. “I love you too, Jin. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and gave her a few pecks on the lips. “Yes, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

And the engaged couple fell asleep, ending their Sweet Valentine’s Celebration.


End file.
